Entity 303
Jonathan Entity, known by his alias Entity 303, is a hacker turned demigod and the true main antagonist of MC Fighters, a secondary antagonist in the sequel MC Fighters: Legacy, and the overarching antagonist of MC Fighters: Tournament. He has a vast understanding of computer technology and has a vast amount of supernatural abilities at his disposal due to the Master Emerald. Overview Entity 303 is a twisted and vengeful spectre obsessed with terrorizing the people who betrayed him using a vast arsenal of both weapons and supernatural abilities. He is best known as a shapeshifter and can take many forms including that of a super virus codenamed Herobrine. He is both a creative and destructive entity, using his powers to manipulate his creations and crushing any opposition to his ultimate plans: ending the world of Minecraft. Appearance MC Fighters In the original game, Entity 303 is seen wearing a white parka with a hood covering his face. He has two glowing red eyes with white irises and both his hands and shoes are completely black. He has a sword on his back and his eyes emit a red trail when he moves. He apparently indeed has a mouth but almost never opens it, which is why his teeth are never visible. He can sometimes be seen with sharp claws. He also has another form known as "Ultimate 303", which looks like his original skin except with more robotic feature, a black robe, and red outlining it. MC Fighters: Legacy Entity 303 in MC Fighters: Legacy ''looks almost exactly like his appearance in the original game except more detailed. His parka is a lot more "dirtier" and he has more folds near his chest, as well as more rips near his sleeves. In this game he also reveals his final form, Entity Finale, which also serves as a premier skin. This version of Entity looks similar to the original appearance except for sharper claws, a cleaner looking parka, and gold outlining his hood and outfit. He also has three giant wings on either side of him which allow him to fly. ''MC Fighters: Tournament Entity 303 once again makes a brief appearance in MC Fighters: Tournament. This appearance is similar to the previous two despite the fact that this Entity is slightly transparent and has large amounts of blood splattered over it. Entity can also be seen with a scythe on his back along with a block of TNT in his hands. Bio Backstory John Entity was once a very successful man working for a large company known as Mojang, which was responsible for implementing new updates and designs in their world. This all changed when John was framed by his friend, Steve Persson, for stealing a large amount of valuables. John was fired and began using codes he had to unleash a group of powerful viruses, which eventually joined together and became the being Null. The viruses killed many people and were eventually tracked down to Entity. He lost his house and reportedly had five days left before he was to become homeless. One day, Entity noticed bolts of lightning hitting a cave outside of his house. He went inside and found the Master Emerald, which he absorbed. The Emerald temporarily knocked him out and dyed his skin completely black. Entity put on a white parka to hide his condition. He eventually received word that his younger brother had died at the hands of an alligator. Enraged, John's eyes turned bright red and he renamed himself Entity 303, dedicating his life to torturing the people of his world. MC Fighters Entity 303 first appears during the Battle of the Nether when Speed's army battled against the pigmen led by Smiley and Lick. Entity used his shapeshifting powers to manipulate both thespeed179 and the pigmen army. Speed eventually discovered that the weapons dealer named Jän Abstract was actually John Entity in disguised. Based on the player's choice, either Herobrine (Steve) or Speed will fight Entity and defeat him. Entity then retreats back to the overworld and he and he begins building an army to fight Speed, consisting of the Skeletons, the Pigmen, the Badlands Clan, and five Mojang employees who have been given powers by Entity (known as Mini 303, Mask of Death, Mossy Nightmare, Caveman, and Fire Demon). This powerful army became known as Team 303, with the five employees serving as generals under 303. Entity 303 and his army then invaded Herobrine's home city, destroying and burning down buildings. Entity 303 was once again confronted by Speed and Herobrine. Speed runs off to fight off Fire Demon and Herobrine battles against Entity 303, defeating him and trapping him under rubble. Defeated, Entity swore vengeance and teleported back to his base, leaving Herobrine and Speed to watch their city burn to the ground. Horrified, Herobrine blamed the Speed for not helping him fight off 303, as they could've killed him and reversed all the damage. Once he heard Herobrine abandoned Speed and was searching for him, 303 took the chance to manipulate an emotionally broken Herobrine. Entity took the form of Herobrine's father and came to him in the forest, convincing him that Speed murdered his mother. Herobrine quit his search for Entity and confronted Speed before battling him and being defeated. Entity watched from the shadows as Herobrine vowed to kill Speed, supplying Herobrine with pigmen soldiers. After Herobrine's failed invasion of the Overworld, Entity grew impatient and decided to handle matters himself. He sent Mossy Nightmare and Fire Demon to search for an ancient artifact stored in a stronghold, as well as sending Mask of Death to capture and gain control of the super virus "Null". Speed met them there and he battled Mossy Nightmare as Fire Demon searched for the artifact. Speed defeated Mossy Nightmare and killed him by crushing his head with a mossy stone brick, thus killing him. Speed then confronted Fire Demon, who had found the artifact. Speed and Fire Demon battled with Speed coming out victorious once again, kicking Fire Demon into a pool of lava along with the artifact. Distressed, Entity 303 disguised himself as Green Steve and led an enormous army of badland clansmen who battle against Speed's army. Entity slaughtered Speed's soldiers viciously before Speed attempted to attack him. Entity ordered Kapa-70 (his right hand man) to deal with Speed while he continued to butcher Speed's soldiers. Speed easily defeated Kapa-70 and confronted Entity head on, defeating him. Entity 303 (still disguised as Green Steve) teleported away. Entity 303 continued watching from the shadows as Herobrine's forces grew larger and he became more of a threat. During the final battle, Entity 303 (disguised as Herobrine) leads Speed to his castle where he reveals his true identity. Speed attempts to attack him, but it stopped by Mask of Death who summons Null. Speed kills Null, wiping out the virus once and for all. Mask of Death begins to furiously attack Speed, who defeats him as well and caused him to teleport away. Entity 303 states that he is impressed before using a sonic clap to knock Speed back. Entity then absorbs Null's life energy and transforms into "Ultimate 303". Speed and Entity battle once more, with Speed gaining the upper hand. Entity 303 then uses his lightning powers to break a hole through the roof and grabs Speed, throwing him through it. The two battle again on the ceiling, with Speed monetarily beating 303 before being knocked back by a fireball. Entity states that Speed will never beat him, and is about to kill him when Null rebels and breaks away from 303. Null then attaches himself to Speed, giving him god-like powers. Furious, 303 proceeds to battle Speed again. In this battle, 303 is knocked back through the hole and lands on the castle floor. Entity tricks Speed into thinking he is dead and knocks him down, preparing to finish him off with a fireball. Before he can land the finishing blow, Herobrine appears and stabs Entity with the Sulfur of Immunity, killing him instantly. MC Fighters: Legacy Shortly after his death, Entity 303 is revived by Mask of Death and Smiley. Entity 303, seeking revenge, regains his strength and recreates Team 303. While Speed is fighting off a zombie outbreak in the city, Entity 303 and his army attack Herobrine's mansion, burning it down and almost killing Herobrine. Entity 303 also battles the Elder King and accidently creates a super virus known as Entity 404. Entity 303 battles 404 and is defeated in the process, causing him to retreat back to his base. He sends Mini 303 out to spy for him and tries to kill Speed, only to be defeated. After Entity 404 takes over the Overworld and creates an army of super viruses, causing Smile to break away from Team 303. Entity 303 soon received word that Mini 303 was killed by Speed. In response, he sends out Mask of Death to hypnotise Speed and lead him into a cave. Once in the cave, Speed regains consciousness and battles Caveman, who was stationed there as part of the trap. Speed causes the cave to collapse on Caveman, killing him, and chasing after Mask of Death. Once KAPA-70 received word that Caveman was killed, Entity 303 tracks down Speed and exacts his revenge by destroying his hometown and enslaving the villagers. Speed attempted to stop this attack but was ultimately stopped by KAPA-70 and Mask of Death, whom he both battled and defeated. By the time he got their, nearly all the villagers were killed. Entity 303 doesn't appear again for the rest of the game until the final battle after Entity 404 is defeated. 303 teleports to 404's palace and lands the finishing blow on his creation, absorbing 404's power. With it he transforms into "Final 303" and fights Speed. Once his shield is destroyed, Entity grabs Speed and flies upwards into the sky with him before creating a platform underneath him and smiting him on to it with lightning. 303 battles Speed, who defeats him and knocks him off the platform. The whole castle begins to collapse and Speed's team (which now includes Mask of Death) escapes, leaving Entity to die in the rubble. MC Fighters: Tournament Entity 303 first appears to Red Eye in spirit form and gives him his powers as well as convincing him to kill Speed. At the same time, Entity also appeared the Speed in the form of Herobrine and told him about the horrors Red Eye has caused, starting the war between the two. Entity manipulates other warlords from the shadows and convinces them to attack either Speed or Red Eye. He is later seen giving H-20 godly powers. At the end, Herobrine ties a chain around his leg and throws it into the Nether, banishing him there forever so that he may never return. Powers and Abilities Entity 303 is a master at using different elemental attacks to devastate his opponents. He is capable of manipulating fire, lightning, wind, and electricity. He is also able to use sonic claps and has a high stamina, allowing him to fight through many attacks. Special Moves I will come for you